Something On Heart
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Mungkin Levi adalah sesosok manusia cebol berhati es, bermulut pedas. Tapi kematian Petra tentu meninggalkan duka terutama saat gadis itu merupakan seseorang yang dia suka. Sikap Levi memang kejam dan arogan di luar batas, tapi tidak sekalipun Eren memandang buruk dirinya, ia terus mendekati Heichou demi mengenyahkan rasa bersalah. RiRen Couple, suka-suka fujodanshi sajalah...
1. Chapter 1

"Buang mayatnya, sejak dulu… kita tidak pernah membawa mayat kembali ke dalam dinding." Rivaille berkata dingin, sedingin ekspresi wajah yang dia tunjukkan, memerintahkan salah satu pasukannya agar membuang semua mayat yang sudah dibungkus kain putih di dalam gerobak. Demi menghindari kejaran Titan yang dipicu oleh salah satu dari mereka yang membandel.

Memaksa membawa jenazah Ivan, salah satu rekan mereka yang gugur saat melawan titan wanita di dalam hutan. Padahal Rivaille dan Irvin sudah menegaskan, bahwa jenazah Ivan dan salah satu rekan mereka yang lain berada di dekat raksasa. Bisa memicu pertumpahan darah yang lebih buruk jika tetap memaksa membawa jenazah mereka pulang.

Tangan kiri Rivaille menyentuh pahanya sendiri, yang mengalami cidera saat berusaha menolong Eren yang sudah diculik Annie. Dia mensejajarkan posisi acuan kudanya dengan gerobak, membuat dua anak buahnya yang ada di sana terbelalak ragu melakukan perintahnya.

Tapi melihat jarak Titan di belakang mereka kian dekat, mau tidak mau mereka menggulingkan setiap jenazah yang ada di dalam gerobak mereka, mengurangi beban demi memacu lebih cepat pergerakkan kuda. Rivaille masih mendelik, menatap satu demi satu mayat yang digulingkan jatuh menghantam tanah.

Matanya menyipit tajam, saat rambut pirang kecokelatan pendek menyembul keluar dari kain yang membungkus tubuhnya, rambut yang sangat dikenali siapa pemiliknya? Rambut salah satu _special_ _Operations_ _Squad_ yang gugur bersama tiga rekannya yang lain.

Dadanya menyesak. Ada sesuatu di balik tubuhnya yang menghentak. Ekspresi wajah yang selalu murung itu kian suram. RIvaille meluruskan kembali pandanganya, menghentakkan kakinya, membuat kuda yang dinaikinya memacu larinya semakin cepat.

Jika dia dianggap kejam–

Bukan berarti dia tidak punya perasaan…

Jika dia dianggap berhati batu–

Bukan berarti selama ini dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta.

Jika dia berwajah dingin–

Bukan berarti, dia tidak akan terluka saat kehilangan orang yang dia cintai.

Petra Ral telah pergi, menuju pangkuan Tuhan… meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

**Disclaimer**

**Hajime Isayama**

**Pairing**

**Rivaille X Eren Jaeger**

**Slight**

**RivaPetra – ErenMika**

**Warning**

**OOC, miss typos, Boyslove, canon ngawur.**

**Ditulis untuk hiburan penulis dan penggemar Shingeki No Kyoujin lainnya. Penulis sama sekali tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersial dalam bentuk apa pun dari cerita ini.**

Hujan…

Rivaille tampak membeku, berdiam diri di samping jendela kamarnya dengan sorot mata datar tanpa ekspresi. Mengabaikan Irvin Smith, Kapten sekaligus atasannya yang kini duduk di sofa kamarnya.

Irvin tampak terdiam, hanya menatap punggung lelaki setinggi satu meter enam puluh senti itu dengan sorot awas, mengerti betul kehilangan yang dialami sahabatnya kali ini luar biasa sakitnya. Meski Rivaille jarang bersuara, Irvin tahu persis kalau sahabat baiknya itu kini mengalami cedera hati yang cukup parah.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau kedekatan Rivaille dan Petra memang tidak lagi sekedar atasan dan bawahannya.

"Eren sudah sadar."

"Mati pun bukan urusanku." Rivaille menjawab ketus. Sama sekali tidak ambil peduli. Padahal dirinya sendirilah yang menyerang Titan wanita demi mengambil kembali Eren dari mulutnya. Sedikit banyak dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kalau saja saat itu dia tidak meninggalkan regunya.

Kalau saja waktu itu dia membiarkan Eren berubah menjadi Titan dan melawan raksasa wanita.

Kalau saja dia–

Rivaille memejamkan matanya rapat, berusaha menenangkan jiwanya yang kembali bergolak. Hasrat untuk membalas dendam pada si Titan wanita kian menggebu–gebu. Semua perandaian yang dia pikirkan barusan sama sekali tidak membuahkan apa pun, tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun.

Yang sudah mati tidak akan hidup kembali.

Yang sudah pergi, tidak mungkin bisa digapai kedua tangannya lagi.

Penyesalan… memang selalu terasa luar bisa menyedihkan karena kemunculannya ada diakhir.

Yah, kalau saja penyesalan dia rasakan di awal, Petranya tidak akan pergi.

Petranya tidak akan mati.

"Levy…" Irvin memanggil lirih, dia menghela napas kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Ketidak dia memanggil Rivaille dengan nama kecilnya, itu berarti pembicaraan ini bukan lagi antara Komandan dan bawahannya, ini sudah menangkup persahabatan kental antar mereka berdua. "Sebaiknya kau temui Eren…"

Irvin menghela napas, saat Rivaille hanya mendecih tidak peduli.

"Dia… sangat merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Petra untuk dirimu…"

**Naysaruchikyuu**

"Eren, kau harus makan agar cepat sembuh." Mikasa Ackerman tampak letih, membujuk saudara tidak sedarahnya yang terus memalingkan wajah. Menatap jendela sore dengan pandangan sendu, sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh makanannya sejak tadi pagi.

Mikasa menunduk sedih, dia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa agar Eren mau makan? Walau pun memiliki kekuatan Titan, tetap saja pada dasarnya Eren adalah manusia biasa. Mikasa sudah dua kali nyaris gila karena berpikir Eren sudah mati di makan raksasa, dia tidak mau bayangan mengerikan itu terwujud karena sang Jaeger terus tidak membiarkan satu potong roti pun masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Mikasa tidak mau Eren mati.

Eren segalanya untuknya, Eren menjadi napasnya… sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari kehidupannya sendiri.

Mikasa menunduk, tangannya yang kosong menyentuh syall merah yang melingkar di lehernya, menghirup napas dalam–dalam berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri.

"Eren– kenapa kau tidak mau makan?" Mikasa bertanya lirih. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun, Mikasa." Eren menjawab serak. Bayangan tentang kejadian di hutan kembali menghantuinya, sosok Petra yang mati dengan kondisi tubuh remuk di batang pohon dengan mata terbuka membuat pikirannya kembali menyesak.

Mengingat betul banyak rekannya yang mati hanya karena kebodohannya yang memutuskan untuk percaya pada kekuatan teman – temannya.

Seharusnya Eren tidak percaya, seharusnya dia lebih mengandalkan instingnya.

"Aku ceroboh, dan kau selalu menyelamatkanku…" Eren tersenyum getir. Mengingat seringkalinya Mikasa menolongnya di setiap dirinya hampir mati. Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah peduli dengan keselamatannya sendiri.

"Aku lemah." Eren memejamkan matanya rapat, bahkan disaat dia bisa berubah menjadi Titan, ia terus saja merepotkan orang–orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. "Sangat–sangat lemah."

"Jika kau tahu kau lemah, sebaiknya kau berkaca dan mulai melatih tubuhmu, Bocah."

Dingin nan arogan, Eren nyaris melompat dari kasurnya saat pintu kamarnya ditendang dengan tidak berperikepintuan, lalu sesosok makhluk cebol berambut kelam masuk dan menatapnya dengan sorot bosan.

Ahh…

Sepertinya dia memang tidak punya gairah dalam hidupnya. Semua yang ada di dalam hidupnya, selalu dianggapnya membosankan.

"He–_Heichou_." Eren memanggil gugup, sementara Mikasa yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari Eren menatap sang _Heichou_ tidak suka. Memang dia satu–satunya orang yang tidak menaruh hormat pada lelaki bertubuh anak–anak itu. Mikasa justru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, jengah dengan kehadiran sang _Heichou_ yang sama sekali tidak dirinya harapkan.

"Makan!"

"Ha–hah?" Eren memasang wajah bingung, saat dengan perintah datarnya _Heichou_ mendendangkan kalimat _absolute_.

"Makan Bocah! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Hanji hanya karena kau yang saat ini berada di bawah pengawasanku, mati kekurangan asupan gizi. Dasar tengik!"

Perkataan sinis Rivaille menyentil Mikasa telak, si gadis yang kekuatannya disamakan dengan 100 prajurit tentu saja tidak terima Eren dimaki _Heichou_ sedemikian kejinya. Nyaris dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Rivaille, kalau saja ia tidak mendengar Eren meneriakkan kata–

_"Ha'i!"_

Secara berlebihan.

Eren mengambil nampannya yang diletakkan di tepi kasur, dengan semangatnya ia mulai melahap semua makanan yang ada di sana. Sedikit terburu–buru membuat Rivaille mendengus begitu Eren tersedak sambil sesekali meliriknya.

Rivaille kembali terdiam, setelah memastikan Eren menghabiskan makanannya, ia melenggang pergi keluar kamar.

Tugasnya sudah selesai.

"He–_Heichou_!" panggil Eren tergagap, satu detik sebelum Rivaille berbelok dan nyaris hilang dari kedua permata zamrudnya, membuat _Heichou_ menghentikan langkahnya kemudian meliriknya dengan sorot tajam.

Eren menelan ludah gugup.

"_Gomenne_."

Rivaille sedikit melebarkan matanya, hanya beberapa detik sebelum pandangannya kembali normal.

"_Gomenne_ karena aku sudah menyebabkan _Special_ _Operations_ _Squad_ _Heichou_ gugur di dalam hutan." Dia benar–benar menyesal, kepala itu tertunduk kian dalam. Eren tidak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan? Dia tidak bisa memikirkan kalimat lain selain memohon maaf atas kesalahan yang menurutnya, harus dirinya pertanggung jawabkan. "Ka–kalau saja aku memilih keputusan yang tepat–"

"Bukan salahmu, Bocah." Rivaille memotong, tidak membiarkan Eren menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Sejak awal tidak ada yang tahu, mana keputusan yang benar dan mana keputusan yang akan membuatmu menyesal. Teman–temanmu ingin kau percaya pada mereka, dan jika mereka mati–

Itu adalah keputusan mereka sendiri."

Rivaille berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Eren yang sedikit membulatkan matanya terkesima pada sang _Heichou_ berdarah dingin yang tidak biasanya banyak bicara. Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya dia menyayukan matanya begitu Rivaille tidak lagi bisa digapai mata maupun raganya.

"Bisa kah itu kau katakan pada dirimu sendiri, _Heichou_?" Eren tersenyum sedih, kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela menatap langit senja. "Kau… dari sorot matamu yang dingin pun, aku bisa melihat kau sedang menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Kau tidak bisa memaafkan keputusanmu sendiri, _Heichou_."

**Tebese**

**KYAAAA! Akhirnya, setelah mengagumi Shingeki No Kyoujin beberapa lama, Nay beraniin diri buat nyumbang salah satu fic abal yang semoga aja gak nyakitin mata para pembaca.**

**Sejujurnya, Nay ngerasain banget kegalauan Levy walo Cuma bentar pas tau Petra mati. Dan gak tau kenapa, Nay tiba–tiba kepikiran buat dijadiin suatu cerita. Muahahahaha.**

**Maaf atas kekurang ajaran Nay, yang di fic pertama udah berani ngusung canon dengan alur ngawur. Hiks.**

**Adakah yang berminat tau kelanjutannya?**

**RnR Peliis?**


	2. Chapter 2

Annie Leonhardt memang bukan seseorang yang baik. Dia selalu bersikap dingin seolah tidak memedulikan pada semua hal yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Dia selalu menatap bosan, seolah tidak ada satu hal pun di dunia ini yang menarik perhatiannya.

Semuanya sama saja.

"Apa kau benar-benar menilaiku orang baik?" Annie berkata pelan, dia menoleh menatap Armin yang memakai jubah hijau menutupi sampai kepala. Menatap Annie penuh harap agar mau membantunya memuluskan rencana untuk melarikan Eren dari dinding Shina.

"Tidak." Armin berkata sendu, namun sorot matanya tetap menyorotkan tekad yakin akan keberhasilan rencananya. "Tapi kau peduli pada kami, Annie. Kau adalah teman kami, tiga tahun kita habiskan bersama untuk berlatih di squad 104. Tidak bisa kah kau membantu kami untuk melarikan diri? Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami saat ini."

Annie kembali terdiam, ia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya, mengenakan cincin di jari manisnya, berbalik kemudian menatap Armin meneliti. Hanya beberapa detik yang ia gunakan untuk berpikir, sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepala dan mengatakan, "Baiklah… aku akan membantu kalian."

**Disclaimer**

**Hajime Isayama**

**Pairing**

**Rivaille X Eren Jaeger**

**Slight**

**RivaPetra – ErenMika**

**Warning**

**OOC, miss typos, Boyslove, semi-canon ngawur.**

**Ditulis untuk hiburan penulis dan penggemar Shingeki No Kyoujin lainnya. Penulis sama sekali tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersial dalam bentuk apa pun dari cerita ini.**

Eren berdiri dari kasurnya, ia tetap menggunakan perban yang mengikat kepala dan tangannya, menghampiri Mikasa yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Mengatakan bahwa rencana mereka untuk memancing Annie ke terowongan untuk menangkapnya berjalan mulus.

"Bagaimana kondisi lukamu Eren?"

"Tidak menyenangkan sekali kalau semua luka di tubuhku cepat sembuh seperti ini." Eren tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya senyuman itu menghilang menatap sosok yang datang dan kini berdiri di belakang Mikasa. Menatapnya dengan sorot menusuk dan kelopak menyipit.

Kenapa dia selalu segugup ini setiap kali berhadapan dengan Rivaille?

Kenapa rasa bersalah terus menghentak dadanya setiap kali menyadari kekosongan sang _Heichou_ saat ini terjadi karena keputusan bodoh yang dilakukannya saat melakukan ekspedisi ke luar dinding?

"_Heichou_."

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan, Bocah?" Rivaille berkata sinis, membuat Mikasa yang baru sadar ada sosok yang lebih pendek darinya kini tepat di belakangnya tersentak dan bergeser ke samping. Berdecih melihat sang _Heichou_ yang terus saja menatap Eren-nya beringas.

Yah, imbuhan '-nya' mungkin bisa terwujud suatu hari nanti, setelah mereka bisa menebas semua titan yang ada di muka bumi. Hidup damai di luar dinding melihat pasir, es, dan laut. Melihat semua hal yang selama ini selalu menjadi mimpi mereka bersama si sahabat pirang.

"Kau tidak pernah bersyukur dengan apa yang kau punya. Terus merengek seperti bayi yang tidak mengganti popok satu tahun. Menjijikan."

Eren terdiam, Mikasa menahan napas agar tidak segera mengayunkan tinju. Lelaki tua berwajah muda di sisinya itu memang memiliki mulut berbisa yang bisa membunuh siapa saja. Tidak pernah sekali pun dirinya bicara mengontrol kata-kata kasarnya.

"Ikut aku." Rivaille mengomando, di belakangnya Eren terus membuntutinya. Mikasa hanya berdiri mengepalkan tangannya geram sekali lagi merasa diabaikan. Eren terlalu penurut pada pria cebol itu. Tidak sekali pun berani membantah semua yang Rivaille katakan.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong. Kaki Rivaille sudah mulai baikkan, sudah mulai bisa digunakan. Menyusuri lorong gelap seolah tanpa ujung, hanya diberi penerangan beberapa obor yang terpasang di sisi-sisi dinding, Rivaille menghela napas berat.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya Annie yang melakukannya." Eren berkata sendu. Ia menatap punggung RIvaille yang berjarak satu meter di depannya. "Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh banyak manusia sekeji itu?"

"Titan memakan manusia."

"Tapi Annie juga manusia." Eren menampik. Masih berharap mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membuktikan sahabatnya tidak bersalah. Bukan Annie si titan wanita yang sudah merenggut Petra dan teman-teman mereka yang lain. "Dia-"

"Apa gadis itu kekasihmu, Bocah?" Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh dan mendelik tajam pada pemuda di belakangnya. Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu sedikit melebarkan mata terkejut. "Kenapa kau sampai membelanya seperti itu?"

"Dia temanku."

"Dan dia sudah membunuh kekasihku." Rivaille mendesis, membuat Eren lagi-lagi terbelalak saat obsidian di depannya semakin menghujam seakan hendak melubangi matanya. "Kalau kau sampai tidak bisa melawannya hanya karena dia temanmu…"

Eren menahan napas, sedikit merinding saat _Heichou_ mengukir seringaian kejam sekilas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali perjalannya lalu berkata, "Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu."

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

Eren tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali mengikuti langkah sang _Heichou_. Sama sekali tidak menggubris peringatan atau ancaman yang dilemparkan Rivaille untuknya.

Dia tahu sejak awal perasaannya itu salah.

Dia tahu sejak kecil, di mana ia melihat para anggota Recon Corp yang sering melewati depan rumahnya selepas ekspedisi ke luar dinding, iris hijau kebiruannya selalu terpaku pada sosok _Heichou_ yang menaiki kuda melewati sekumpulan masyarakat yang melemparkan tatapan menghina ke arah mereka itu dengan sorot yang tidak biasa.

Di mana ia selalu melihat punggung Rivaille dan tidak pernah jemu.

Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa dendam saat disidang sebelum diterima menjadi anggota Recon Corp dulu, Rivaille menghajarnya habis-habisan seolah akan membunuhnya. Salah satu giginya bahkan sampai copot dan terlempar ke tengah ruang sidang.

Karena di balik wajah dingin itu, Rivaille menjadi sosok orang yang selalu menghargai nyawa para prajuritnya, Rivaille selalu mengatakan kematian mereka semua tidaklah sia-sia.

Senyum memang tidak pernah terpasang di wajah arogan miliknya.

Tapi kehangatan dan kepercayaan selalu dia berikan, pengakuan atas kemampuan orang lain dia tunjukkan dengan sikap sekali pun mulutnya seringkali bicara kotor seperti sampah.

Eren jatuh cinta.

Pada pandangan pertama, pada sosok _Heichou_ yang juga memiliki _gender_ sama dengannya.

Cinta bukan dosa.

Anak tunggal dari Grisha Jaeger itu merapal sekali lagi apa yang dulu pernah diucapkan ibunya, dibisikkan lembut membuat dirinya terbuai sebelum terlempar ke padang rumput berbunga yang dinamakan mimpi indah.

"_Heichou_, aku janji akan berusaha melindungimu." Eren berjanji pasti, suara itu seperti bisikkan, kalau saja jaraknya dengan Rivaille saat ini tidaklah amat dekat.

Rivaille tertegun lalu menoleh, menatap Eren sekilas dan tersenyum tipis nyaris tidak terlihat.

"Seingatku, masih aku yang selalu menyelamatkanmu, Bocah popok."

"Aku sudah tidak memakai popok, _Heichou_." Eren berkata tersinggung. Walau kalimat awalnya itu memang dia benarkan, selama ini masih Rivaille yang selalu melindunginya, masih kapten Levinya yang selalu menjaganya dari bahaya.

Bolehkah dia berharap suatu hari nanti Rivaille juga akan menyukainya?

Bisakah dia bermimpi suatu saat nanti akan menggantikan posisi Petra di hatinya?

Rivaille tidak lagi menjawab, saat ini mereka sudah berdiri di ambang lorong, pintu keluar tempat persembunyian mereka selama berada di dinding Shina.

Eren berdiri tepat di sisinya.

"Tangkap dia untukku." Rivaille menoleh, membuat Eren balas menoleh dengan sedikit menunduk. Membuat sang kapten menyipitkan matanya karena lagi-lagi perbedaan tinggi mereka memang terlihat cukup kentara.

Melihat Eren menunduk hanya demi balas menatapnya membuat sedikit harga dirinya terluka.

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu… _Heichou_." Gumam Eren tanpa sadar, ia terus mengukir senyum sekali pun Rivaille hanya menatapnya bosan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos kali ini."

**Naysaruchikyuu**

Perkelahian dua titan di dalam dinding Shina memang tidak bisa dihindarkan. Banyak bangunan mengalami rusak parah dan warga sipil juga tidak sedikit yang menjadi korban. Retakkan-retakkan di dinding bekas kuku-kuku Annie yang dibekukkan agar bisa memanjat kini sedikit meninggalkan lubang yang menyimpan suatu rahasia besar.

Satu mata titan terlihat, menyipit, dan seolah masih ada dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Pastur Nick berteriak-teriak, memerintahkan agar dinding segera kembali ditutup dan titan tidak terkena cahaya matahari. Untuk menanganinya, sementara ini Hanji Zoe sudah menutupi bagian wajah titan yang terbuka menggunakan terpal besar.

Malamnya, baru bisa menggunakan semen dan beton untuk menutup kembali lubang.

Kini Irvin Smith, sebagai komandan mengalami masalah besar. Dia diharuskan datang ke persidangan karena misi yang dilakukannya tanpa izin.

Apalagi Annie berhasil membekukan diri, dengan wajah berurai airmata, kondisi iris biru tertutup kelopaknya yang putih, Annie tidur panjang di dalam sebuah Kristal besar yang bahkan tidak bisa sedikit pun diretakkan padahal Jean berusaha menghancurkannya sekuat tenaga.

Lebih kuat dari baja.

Itulah kesimpulan yang diambil Hanji saat usaha mereka yang meninggalkan banyak korban namun tetap tidak bisa mengorek informasi dari Annie yang tengah mati suri.

"Aku nyaris menelan Annie." Eren menggeleng pelan, menatap Annie yang terjebak di dalam Kristal dan kini berada di ruang bawah tanah, di laboratorium dadakan Hanji.

"Ahh… ya, dan selalu Rivaille yang berhasil menghentikanmu." Kilatan aneh tersirat dari mata Hanji, dia menatap Eren dengan liur menetes menyusuri dagu, membuat Eren bergerak mundur takut dengan sikap agresif Hanji yang seolah akan memakannya. "Sebenarnya hubungan kalian sudah sejauh mana?"

"Hah?" Eren bertanya linglung. Hubungan apa? Sejauh apa? Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud oleh ilmuwan 'sedikit' tidak waras yang amat sangat menggilai titan itu?

"Ayolah Eren. Petra sudah meninggal sejak beberapa minggu lalu, Levi jomblo, kau juga sama. Kalian cocok-cocok saja kok."

"Ehhh?" kali ini Eren memasang wajah kaget. Apa perasaannya bisa dibaca semudah itu? Apa rasa sukanya pada Rivaille bisa ditangkap semua orang dengan mudah?

Padahal Eren sangat yakin tidak ada 'kode-kode' yang diberikannya secara terang-terangan.

Aduh… bagaimana dong?

"Kau suka pada manusia tembok itu, kan?"

"Tidak-tidak-tidak. Hanji-_san_ salah paham. Aku dan _Heichou_ tidak ada hubungan apa pun. Ikatan kami hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi tentangnya, apalagi menjadikannya objek mimpi basah. Aku menghormatinya sebagai atasanku, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. Yah, tidak mungkin. Hahahahaha!" Eren tertawa garing, dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah bicara panjang lebar hanya dalam satu tarikan napas. Menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri yang tidak gatal.

Membuat Hanji menatapnya kian curiga, sebelum akhirnya menepuk kepala Eren pelan, menambah intensitas kegugupan yang juniornya itu rasakan.

"Kau itu benar-benar manis, ya? Pantas saja Rivaille selalu mengekorimu, bahkan menjadi objek mimpi basahmu."

"Ha-Hanji-_san_."

"Hahahaha!"

**Tebese**

**Oke, ini update lumayan cepet. Nay bukan author yang pinter nulis panjang2. Cerita ini gak bakalan sampai 10 chap. Mungkin bakalan tamat di chap 5. Ngehehehe.**

**Sedikit dibedain ma canon aslinya, biar gak bosen. Sama banyak yang diloncatin juga. Kan ceritanya udah baca sendiri di manga aslinya.**

**Makasih buat review dari : Aoki Mikuru, Saory Athena Namikaze, Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk, MishatakeLala HATE IT, leonydesuu, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, Andrea Sky, babyberrypie**

**Yah… Nay tau SnK itu fandom yang bisa dibilang baru, Nay juga author baru di fandom ini. Jadi gak terlalu kaget kalo antusiasme readers di SnK gak semeriah kayak sambutan Nay di fandom Naruto. Heheu**

**Walo gitu Nay punya tekad namatin fic ini sebelum desember. Semoga kekejar target aja.**

**Oh iya, makasih buat segala koreksi, saran, dan sambutannya.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan.**

**Trims**


End file.
